universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
EVE Alliance
The EVE Alliance is an alliance between the four factions of from the MMO space game, EVE Online. As such, their galaxy is divided into four parts between the four different factions such as the Amarr Empire, Gallente Federation, Caldari State and the Minmatar Republic. However, there are rumors about the Jove Empire being there as well, but there has been no information about it since they came. As of now, they are one of the most powerful factions that might stood a chance against the Warhammer Empire with some help of a few mercenaries from other galaxies because of the amount of money and resources they have accumulated over the years. Not only that, they are also in good terms with many other factions and civilizations that there is. History The EVE Alliance started out as a bunch of players that wanted to get the true experience of being a capsuleer from EVE Online. Unfortunately, like many others, the United Nations Dominion hampered any dreams of any of those MMO fans. Around 2033, all of the capsuleers went out farther from the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy and started to create only a few star systems that are barely visible. Things were alright with a few people doing whatever they want to do such as mining, some space combat, and making very tiny empires. Since they are using capsuleer technology, they are considered immortal as long as they still have their capsules. Unfortunately, around 2036, the UND caught up and start taking everything from them. Even destroying a few solar systems in the process. What was left of the capsuleers made it back to the Milky Way and hid. For the first three months since their return, they have remained in hiding and try to avoid the reach of the UND. They even had to resort to using smaller ships to avoid detection and prosecution. They traveled to one place to another with their small ships as they have gathered resources from asteroids, moons, and a few uncolonized worlds. Then the nomadic capsuleers received the mysterious e-mail and went out to find the mysterious wormhole, make the stellar missile, and create their own galaxy. Unfortunately, they were so far from the Sol System that it took them a long time to reach. By 2037, they made it and started to get to work on creating their galaxy in the NewVerse. Fortune has smiled on them since they arrived. The reason: they were too busy working on their civilization (or civilizations) so they haven't encountered any wars. Yet they did agree with the W.A.R. Assembly and agree with the whole legal warfare thing. However, they will only do legal wars with the four factions that exist in the New Eden Galaxy such as the Amarr Empire, the Caldari State, the Minmatar Republic, and the Gallente Federation. Despite the four declaring war on each other, these four empires manage to establish trade and connections with other civilizations in the NewVerse. Thanks to that, they even manage to get some mercenaries of different types from other galaxies. So things were good for a long time there. However, tragedy struck around 2121 when the W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed. When it happened, the four factions put their differences aside and ban together to prepare themselves. On December 6th of 2121, the Warhammer Empire appeared and try to invade some of their mercenary allies in the Star Wars Federation. So the EVE Alliance and their other allies got together and repelled the Warhammer Empire. People were amazed by the battle and are impressed with the EVE Alliance managed to fight off the Warhammer Empire despite the odds. The Warhammer God considers the EVE Alliance as a challenge to his might. Now there is a war between the EVE Alliance and their mercenaries and the abundance of resources and technology they have acquired against the supreme might and superior firepower of the Warhammer Empire. Even to this day, the EVE Alliance continues to fight against the Warhammer Empire and make deals across the NewVerse. Military The military of the EVE Alliance is comprised of ships from the four factions that govern the alliance such as the Amarr Empire, the Galante Federation, the Caldari State and the Minmatar Republic. In other words, their navy is completely made-up of all the ships from EVE Online. Plus their military and ground units are comprised of stuff from a spin-off called, Dust 514. That also includes vehicles, infantry weapons, equipment, and much more. So they have many impressive stuff. Not to mention that the soldiers and pilots are capsuleers. When one capsuleers die, they are reborn in another capsule. They may come out with a different face, a new set of skills, or whatever. Upon death, the "soul" of the capsuleer is transferred to the capsule (pod) and uploaded into a new clone body. However, all implants and cybernetics are lost for good. The point is that as long they have their clones in pods and have a large number of them, they can be immortal. But they can destroy their own pods when they want to stop, which never happens. Yet despite their so-called "immortality" and impressive ships, they do rely on some mercenaries and certain companies to help them defend and fight against anyone that would try to attack them. Some of these include magic users from guilds from factions that have magic-users, some private military companies, and a few mech companies such as Mobile Suit Gundam and Armored Core. With all these combine, they have enough firepower to rival the Warhammer Empire. Economy The economy of the EVE Alliance is comprised of a single currency known as, ISK (Interstellar Kredits). It is the only currency of the EVE Alliance yet it can be used in-exchange for other forms of currencies depending on who are they trading with. However, ISK is useless outside of the EVE Alliance. So if you are carrying ISK and want to trade it with other civilizations, they won't exchange it. Only the EVE Alliance can do that. Word of advice: If you have ISK on you and want to exchange it, head towards the nearest bank in the EVE Alliance. As for trade, they are willing to trade anything that they got. They rely on arkonor, kernite, bistot, mercoxite and other such ore which can be refined into isogen, nocxium, megecyte and other such minerals. They may also require atmospheric gases, platinum, titanium, tungsten, hydrocarbons and other natural compounds. Salvage is also important because it also helps reduce costs of money to produce more ships. Recycling is highly recommended by the EVE Alliance since much of their resources are used for trade along with any worthwhile components that are worth a lot of money if they are intact. Yet they trade these resources for other resources in order to pay off any mercenaries that they hire. For mystical mercenaries, they trade in mithril, gold, silver, copper, potion ingredients, dark iron, and anything that can generate mana or magic. For the more sci-fi mercenaries, they trade in dilithium, latinum, kyber crystals, spice, and much more depending on where the mercenaries come from. In other words, the EVE Alliance is one of the most heavily economical and wealthiest civilizations there is. Important Planets Here is a list of planets of great importance. Yet these are capital planets of each of the factions listed here. There are rumors that the Council of Four have meetings on one of these worlds but the location of the meetings are random. Category:Factions Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations